midnightclubgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beta Releases
Before the release of any Midnight Club game, there were features that were removed from the final product. Midnight Club: Street Racing *Vehicle Select was different, the background being different. *Vehicles in Vehicle Select were shinier. * Speedmeter was different, with no damage meter and gear indicator. * The pitch of the song was different but at the final beta release and final release the pitch of the song changed. * The Beta Map was different, the background was black and no blue outlines at the second and third beta release. * The Menus were slightly different than the final version. * The Timer HUD and Position HUD is different also and didn't had any outlines yet but at later beta releases it had the outlines at the HUD. * The Arrow of the player is red like hookmen and is smaller at the second beta release and at the third beta release the arrow was the same size as the hookmen and changed colour to dark blue, at the fourth beta release the arrow's colour is changed to white. * NYC's police cars were based on the blue pre-1998 livery of the NYPD, compared to the final release which used the white post-1998 livery. * The Police appeared at cruise mode at the second and third beta release. * Particle effects on lampposts and traffic lights, looked alot bigger and different. * The sky was more cloudy. * The arrow pointing you to every checkpoint, was originally green. * There were more rain reflections on the road. Probably removed because of lagging issues. * Smoke was much more nerfed. * There were blur effects removed. * The lightning was different. * At the commercial district in NYC, the commercials at the first beta release never animated, at the second beta release some of the commercials were replaced by other commercials and been made animated, at the last beta release the commericals at the commercial district were replaced again and removed. * The PDQ ARi dind't have any vinyls. * Alot of traffic cars were cut or remodeled. betahud.png|Beta Speedometer. Midnight Club II *In files of the game, there is a beta model of unreleased car, called SLF400 (vp_slf400). This vehicle is more realistic than SLF450x and resembling modern sport-cars of early 2000's like Pagani Zonda and Mercedes CLK-GTR. *In files of the game, there is an unused prop of a cop car (l_prop_copcar_01x). Strangely, it has no textures, no wheels, and no collision. It resembles 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria. *The Vampire, Savo's backup car in beta which resembles a facelifted Acura NSX was cut, but it is used in the PS2 version exclusive to 2 AI Opponents at one of Savo's Races. SLF450beta2.png|The SLF400. Unusedcopcar2.png|Unused police car. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition *As seen in one of the early gameplays, sky in PSP version was more like in PS2 & Xbox. *It used the arrow from Midnight Club 2. *It used Midnight Club 2's particle effects. *The garage looked different. *The reflections were much better. mc3psp_beta_sky.png|Sky in Atlanta. Midnight Club Los Angeles *Possible Airport is visible to the player, though it's unknown if it was cut or not. *The checkpoints originally didn't have arrows. *There were signs saying no cruising zone on traffic lights. *The Hollywood sing looked different and more cartoonish. *There are many songs cut from MCLA, including Freddie Cruger's song Running From Love. *Detroit was a cut dlc. *The Nissan gtr r35 is a cut car,but there is gameplay on youtube and can be ported to the original game. *The Gemballa Avalanche (porsche) is a cut car that can't be ported to the original game, only the name remains in the games files. *Spoiler damage *More cut cars like the Ferrari 360 spider, Honda S2000. la_airport.png|LA Airport.